


Звёзды в твоих глазах

by FreyaaaUwU



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaaaUwU/pseuds/FreyaaaUwU
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Звёзды в твоих глазах

_ Ойкава не помнил, когда именно влюбился _ . Возможно, все началось после первого тренировочного матча с Карасуно, где даже сверхбыстрая странного дуэта запомнилась не так сильно, как второй номер.

Сугавару Коуши любили все. Он был приятным, милым, любезным и до безобразия красивым. Настолько красивым, что Ойкава впервые увидев его подумал “Вау, неужели существует кто-то, чье личико милее моего?”. Его руки красиво извивались, когда он плавно пассовал мяч своим сокомандникам. Хоть он и был третьегодкой, он предпочел остаться на скамье запасных, отказавшись от роли главного связующего в пользу талантливого и юного Кагеямы.   
  
“Даже тут мой милый противный кохай затмил всех, вытеснил третьегодку в его последний год в школе. Как и ожидалось от этого чертового маленького гения” - подумал Ойкава.   
Ойкава видел, что пусть номер два Карасуно может и не столь талантливого сеттер, как Тобио-чан, он обладает неимоверной стойкостью и жаждой играть на площадке, такой сильной - даже пугает немного, а про его раздражающие подачи вообще нечего говорить - бесит неимоверно. Так же сильно как и его лицо - такое ангельски красивое, и эта родинка, пффф.    
  


Когда Сугавара выходил на площадку, его глаза горели азартом и желанием быть полезным своей команде, пусть у него была всего пар минут на площадке. Первый раз Ойкава это заметил, когда их глаза пересеклись и вместо привычного мягкого взгляда в них читалось невообразимое и сильное желание - от этого у Ойкавы дух перехватило от восторга, а кровь будто закипела, разжигая неимоверный интерес к второму номеру.    
  
Впрочем, все из Карасуно были такими, не зря они вороны - сожрут тебя, ты и не заметишь. Вот только из всех игроков, кроме Кагеямы и Хинаты, Ойкава запомнил только  _ его.  _ Тогда, после дружеского матча, они пожали друг другу руки и попрощались, но Ойкава подумал глядя вслед уходящему сероволосову парню “Значит, ты такой же как и я, Мистер Бодрячок? Это становится занятно”. А для себя отметил, что у него до жути холодные руки, как так играть можно.

  
Пересматривая ночью матчи других команд, чтобы лучше изучить соперника, он всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что смотрит не матч, а на одного единственного человека.   
Волосы серые как пепел, глаза цвета ореха макадамии, черная, словно ночь, форма. Холодные руки, теплая улыбка. Он похож на серого ворона в стае черных, хотелось снять ненужные тряпки и откусить кусок от сочной плоти. Но ворон тут был не он, ему бы самому опасаться быть съеденным.   
  
Ойкава всё пересматривал и пересматривал, как заколдованный. Ойкава хотел хотел увидеть слабость Суги, хотел сломать его, ту опору Карасуно, без которой им не выиграть, растоптать, погасить такую знакомую жажду быть на площадке, стереть с лица земли его ангельское лицо и, в особенности, омерзительно-красивую родинку.

  
Ойкава не скрывал своей огромной заинтересованности в вице-капитане Карасуно. Даже лучший друг - Иваизуми, заметил эту странную одержимость вторым Карасуно. Ведь каждый их поход домой не обходился без очередного разговора о Карасуно и их сеттере.   
  
— Ойкава, мать твою. Ты выглядишь как маньяк, прекрати, это пугает,— не выдержал Хаджиме. Тоору лишь закатил глаза.

— Я просто хочу узнать всё о Карасуно, не зря туда кохай мой ненаглядный пошел. Не завидуй, Ива-чан.

— Чему? Твоей одержимости Сугаварой? Нет уж, спасибо, у нас на двоих хотя бы одни мозги должны работать, - пробурчал в ответ брюнет, качая головой. Ойкава рассмеялся. Иваизуми вздохнул. Вот и что делать с этим влюблённым придурком? Особенно когда он так улыбается, Хаджиме и сам улыбнулся, — Позови уже его на свидание, Дуракава, раз хочешь узнать больше. А вообще, оставь в покое бедного, тебя ему еще не хватало. И начни спать уже ночью, блять, а то потом ворон на уроках ловишь, у нас экзамены скоро.  
  
“Ага, ворон… если быть точнее - одного конкретного ворона”  
  
А ему хотелось знать всё о нём; что у него на уме, он правда такой бодрый и добрый, или это вуаль и тоже своеобразная приманка для усыпления бдительности врагов, как тот мальчик-мандарин из Карасуно.   
  
_Ойкава и не думал о влюбленности_ , пока их не стали сводить случайные встречи.  
Первая такая встреча произошла в ночью в магазине, когда Тоору в перерывах между сталкерством матчей других команд пошел взять чего-нибудь перекусить. Ива-чан будет зол завтра - стоит ему увидеть, как Ойкава занимает последнюю парту у окошка и погружается в царство Морфея, он поймет, что тот опять не спал. Но если уже получать от лучшего друга - то по полной и за всё.  
  
Ойкава витал в облаках, встав у стеллажа со снэками, когда его мысли прервал голос. Он услышал, будто его кто-то назвал по имени и как только он поворачивается - его сразу же встречает легкая удивленная улыбка, слишком... солнечная для этого времени суток. Такая милая и раздражающая одновременно. Уже не во сне, а наяву, стоит тот самый, о ком не хотелось думать (но думать получалось, конечно, только о нем).  
  


— Ой, это ты, мистер Бодрячок. Поразительно, даже в такое время суток ты свеж как никогда, разве твои дикие воронята тебя не изматывают?" - Ойкава знает настоящее имя "мистера Бодрячка”, но решает его подразнить себе на милость и возвращает ему свою фирменную улыбочку с высунутым языком.   
Тот лишь улыбнулся и сказал:   
  
— Нисколько, я же их старший товарищ, к тому же они такие милые и вежливые, с ними нет проблем. Ну... почти что нет.   
Его дружелюбие поражало и раздражало сеттера Сейдзё, они же буквально враги, чего он такой милый с ним?   
— У тебя тоже проблемы со сном? 

###  Ойкава моргает и замечает, что Суга указывает на него своей корзиной, которая, кажется, в основном заполнена раменом, очень острым. Он снова моргает и усмехается.

###  — Нет, я планировал всю ночь не спать, у меня просто кончились закуски, вот и все.

  
Слова за слово, разговор ни о чём, так и разошлись.   
— О, Ойкава-сан, - бросил на кассе напоследок Суга. — Не бери вон те чипсы, если не любишь острое, они невероятно острые, даже для меня.  
  
“Он что, блин, моя мама, или Ива-чан?”  
Ойкава лишь ухмыльнулся, демонстративно взял пачку со стеллажа, блеснул глазками, подумав, что это был вызов (а не банальный совет) и сказал:  
  
— Сугавара-кун, ты наверное забыл… Но я лучший сеттер префектуры, это не чипсы острые для меня, а я для них, — высунув по-детски язык и пошел гордой походкой на соседнюю кассу.  
  
— О, так ты всё таки знаешь твоё имя, я польщен, Мистер Лучший-сан, — мягко говорит он, а затем стреляет в него еще одной улыбкой-усмешкой, на которую Оикава может только пялиться. Пожелав доброй ночи, он неторопливо забрал покупки и удалился из поля зрения.  
Ойкава стоял в недоумении с осознанием того что его, блин, сейчас переиграли.   
  
“Ах, вот как вот значит, Мистер Лучший.. Ну что же, Коу-чан, давай с тобой поиграем”  
Дома его ждало еще одно разочарование. Чертов Мистер Бодрячок оказался прав. Для пищевых рецепторов Ойкавы эти чипсы были слишком жгучие, будто их делал сам Дьявол. Что ж, 1:0.  
  
  
  
_Ойкава не помнит, когда влюбился_.   
Но помнит то странное ощущение в груди, когда их встречи с Сугаварой становились всё чаще и чаще.  
  
Помимо того случая в ночном магазине, они успели пересечься еще пару раз на пути в школу, и каждая встреча была все дольше предыдущей. И Ойкава всё же решился попросить его номер телефона.   
Хотя Сугавара все еще не особо доверял Ойкаве, их общение было похоже на какой-то рандомный странный флирт, поэтому серьезно он не воспринимал это, но ему нравилось узнавать его всё больше.  
  
Они частенько встречались после тренировок, провожали друг друга до станции или до дома, разговаривали обо всём на свете: о волейболе, о друзьях, о семье, даже о еде успели поговорить. С Коуши было так легко и приятно, сердце делало “тудум”, когда он поправлял серебряные волосы и заправлял их за ухо, когда открыто смеялся и поддевал Тоору в ответ на его шутки.   
  
Ойкава даже стал помогать Сугаваре с тригонометрией, ведь несмотря на слегка легкомысленное поведение, Тоору был отнюдь не глупый парень и хороший учитель, а Сугавара подтягивал его с классическим японским. Они учились дома, то у Ойкавы, то у Сугавары, после чего провожали друг друга до остановки, болтали о волейболе и расходились.   
  
В один день пошел дождь, тогда мама Ойкавы настояла на ночевке, чтобы Суга не петлял под быстро нарастающим ливнем. Неловко смутившись, Суга посмотрел на Ойкаву, который смутился не меньше, но ни в коем-случае не возражал, а в душе так вообще был рад сложившейся ситуации.   
  
— Футболка в Креветкой? Ты серьезно? — посмеялся Коуши, когда увидел пижаму, что ему дал на ночь Ойкава  
— Нуууу, с твоим ростом тебе будет кстати! Ай, Коу-чан, не нужно меня бить, ты не Ива-чан, — Ойкава потер свой лоб, куда только что прилетел щелбан от Суги.   
  
Ойкава спустился на кухню за чаем и угощениями, что приготовила его мама, а Коуши смотрел ему вслед и думал, как они вообще смогли сойтись в общении. Потому что они такие… разные?  
Но это было ошибочное утверждение: они разные только на первый взгляд. Со временем, Сугавара тоже увидел в Тоору тоже, что видит в себе, каждый раз стоя перед зеркалом: борьбу и упорство, несовершенство и желанием быть нужным.  
  
Коуши смотрел вслед и вспоминал как менялся Ойкава, стоило им оказаться наедине. Этот путь в его глазах от капитана-садиста Сейдзё и первого красавца префектуры до человека, чье имя Ойкава Тоору.  
Тот Ойкава Тоору, который много размышляет о жизни и интересуется происходящим в мире; который верит в пришельцев и обожает звезды; который может рассказать о космосе столько же, сколько рассказывают в планетариях и даже больше. Ойкава Тоору, который прощает людям многое, себе - ничего. Ойкава заботлив и внимателен, иногда ироничен и старается к жизни относиться с юмором. Его невозможно серьёзно обидеть - он сам себе наказание, он знает свои недостатки и живет с ними. Он притворяется открытым и легкомысленным - но то лишь верхушка айсберга, а его серьезность пугает до мурашек. Суга ловил себя на мысли о том, какой Тоору удивительный и как ему с ним легко, словно так и должно быть.  
  
Ойкава спустился не столько за чаем, а чтобы глубоко подышать и собрать все мысли в порядок, думая как пережить ночь в одной комнате с тем, кто уже давно украл его сон и мысли. Он вспомнил слова Коуши в комбини про бессонницу и усмехнулся.   
“Ох, Коу-чан, знал бы ты, какая у меня на самом деле бессонница и кто её виновник, сбежал бы”.  
  
Девицы с эротических журналов уже давно не служили предметом его дрочки, в отличии от совместной фотографии, которую Тоору в шутку предложить сделать после товарищеского матча.  
  
— Я первый раз вижу кого-то кто смог хоть немного приблизиться к моей красоте, Бодрячок-кун, не хочу упускать этот шанс, давай сделаем фото! Но все равно, не зазнавайся от моих слов, я всё ещё первый красавец, — вот так тогда сказал Ойкава, после чего получил по затылку от Иваизуми, который вдобавок поклонился и извинился за своего наглого, дурноватого капитана перед Сугой.   
  
А сейчас перед ним всю ночь будет не просто фото, а целый живой Сугавара: главный герой его сексуальных фантазий последние пару месяцев. “Черт его возьми, хоть бы не сорваться,” - он не хотел терять доверие этого прекрасного мальчика.   
  
Ойкава поспешил собраться с мыслями и вернуться в комнату с подносом свежезаваренного чая с мелиссой. Суга очень любит его вместе с традиционными японскими сладостями, в то время как Ойкава предпочитает крепкий кофе с корицей и западные сладости.  
  
Их вечер прошел спокойно, пока Ойкаве не приспичило посмотреть ужастик, который боялся смотреть один. Он всегда смотрел фильмы ужасов с Иваизуми, но он был занят в последнее время учебой. А тут наконец-то выпал шанс посмотреть кино с кем-то, еще и молния с громом на улице придавала более жуткую атмосферу.   
  
Суга заливался смехом каждый раз, когда Ойкава прижимался к нему и закрывал рукой глаза в страшных моментах, а потом, когда всё проходит, гордо отодвигался, якобы ему не страшно. Такой смешной, ей-богу.  
  
Спать они решили на полу, кое-как расстелив футон и завалившись на него. Капли дождя стучали в окно, исполняя фоновую музыку под их разговор.  
  
— Знаешь, сейчас идёт дождь, но как будет ясное небо.. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты мне еще рассказал о звездах.  
  
— Тебе понравились рассказы или же так сильно нравиться мой голос? — с вызовом в голосе сказал Ойкава  
— Нет, мне больше нравиться, когда ты молчишь, твое лицо красивее смотрится, пока рот закрыт.  
  
— Ты жестокий, Суга-чан! — Суга лишь приподнял бровь и уголок рта.  
  
  
Ойкава молчал, лишь изредка поглядывал на спину своего “возлюбленного-друга-противника” и на то, как футболка, которую он ему дал, приподнялась обнажая спину и открывая его взору много-много родинок.  
“Так похоже на звездное небо..” - не удержавшись, он провел дорожку от одной родинки до другой.  
Суга слегка вздрогнул, было немного щекотно, тихонько захихикал:  
— Любуешься?  
  
— Ага. Вот если соединить эти — рисует по спине Сугавары три полоски. - Получится что-то похожее на созвездие Рака.  
  
— Это забавно, учитывая что, ты по гороскопу Рак, - смеется Суга. — Ну всё, хватит, щекотно, — Суга повернулся к нему лицом и вздохнул, натянул одеяло на плечи, чтобы закрыться от наглых рук шатена.  
  
— Знаешь, у меня до сих пор не укладывается в голове, что в этом году мы заканчиваем школу, - начал шатен с какой-то печалью в голосе —Неизвестность… она не пугает тебя?  
  


— Пугает, — ответил Сугавара, вздохнувши. — Каждый раз, стоит только столкнуться с ней, мне постоянно кажется, что всё будет непременно плохо. Однако, это неверно. Неизвестность позволяет нам преодолеть предел своих возможностей, точнее выдуманный предел.   
  


— И что, не боишься предопределения? Ты веришь в него, Коуши?    
  


— Верю, но я так же верю в то, что многое зависит от человека и его выбора.    
  
После недолгого молчания Ойкава вздохнул и спросил:

— Как думаешь, мы с тобой... нелепое сочетание?

От услышанного вопроса Коуши оробел и резко отвернулся в сторону, в смущении не желая отвечать. Даже несмотря на очевидные мысли, которые Суга ловил о них с Тоору, он ещё не успел привыкнуть к тому что, что им двоим всё друг про друга ясно. Подобный вопрос не только смутил, но и ввел его в замешательство.

— Я надеюсь, что нет… — наконец ответил Сугавара, решаясь повернуться, поскольку чувствовал, что теперь Ойкава смотрел на него.    
  
— Коу-чан, — посмотрел прямо в глаза, — Можно я поцелую тебя?   
  


Суга был удивлён. Правда удивлён. Ойкава смотрел в его глаза так, будто видел там целый прекрасный мир. Он был так серьезен. Хоть внешне шатен никак не выражал своего смятения, внутри загорались и погасали звёзды в ожидании ответа. Те же самые звёзды, что горели в глазах Коуши. Ойкава не знал, сколько прошло времени, пока они вот так вот таращились друг другу в глаза.    
  
Суга был смущён, но на губах появилась такая мягкая улыбка. Но ещё больше его удивило, что он сам пододвинулся максимально близко к лицу Ойкавы, сокращая расстояние между ними до пары сантиметров, чем Ойкава воспользовался приняв этот жест как “Да”.   
  
Тоору плотнее прижался к чужим губам, прихватывая нижнюю губу и слыша нежный тихий стон. Чёрт, как же он хорош. Ойкава с жаром целует его, медленно и чувственно, прижимая парня ближе к себе, погружая в поцелуй. Сугавара тепло отвечает, легко поглаживая его шею и затылок.   
  
— Я тоже — прерывая поцелуй. — надеюсь, что нет… Если честно, Коуши, я, кажется, влюбился в тебя ещё намного раньше чем мы встретились?    
  
Сугавара недоумительно смотрит на него и заливается счастливым смехом.    
Не ожидавший такой реакции, Ойкава по-детски надувает губки.

— Это как вообще? Дурак.   
  


— А как же созвездие на твоей спине? Это судьба, Коу-чан, су-дь-ба.   
  
— Вот как, теперь понятно, почему ты заговорил про предназначение… Тогда, — Сугавара, улыбаясь лишь глазами, гладит его по голове, а потом вдруг берёт его руку, переплетая пальцы, поглаживая большим тыльную сторону, и тихо говорит, слегка задевая губами ухо: — Можно, я тоже буду тебя любить?   
  
На что Ойкава удивился, широко распахнув глаза и вновь бросается целовать его сладкие губы. Суга закрыл глаза, его светлые ресницы трепетали, сам парень едва ли не дрожал в руках, чем будил запретные жаркие желания.   
Вдоволь нацеловавшись, они прервали поцелуй, пока это не переросло в нечто более интимное. Коуши выдохнул, прижавшись остальным телом к шатену, мягко коснулся губам основания шеи, положил ему на грудь голову, одной рукой обнимая Ойкаву за талию. Тоору пальцами вырисовывал по памяти созвездия родинок на спине Коуши, мурлыча что-то под нос. Сугавара чувствовал проносящиеся по груди вибрации, которые убаюкивали его.   
  
Никто не понимал как эти двое могли быть вместе. Карасуно стали еще больше опекать и волноваться за Сугу: первогодки отнеслись слишком ревностно, боялись перехода Сугавары в Сейдзё - как и Танака с Нишиноей, а бедному Дайчи приходилось их всех успокаивать.    
Хотя первое время у него самого в мыслях проскакивало “Боже, Суга, нашёл бы кого другого, будто что ли кандидатур мало, вон сколько желающих у твоих ног”. Но ладно, это выбор Коуши, они в любом случае его поддержат, на то они и друзья.   
  


  
  
_ Ойкава не помнит как влюбился _ .   
Если раньше Ойкава хотел увидеть слабость этого Мистера Бодрячка, украсть его у Карасуно, чтобы они потеряли свой сильный дух и проигрывали без своей драгоценной мамочки, то теперь…   
Теперь он эту слабость видит. Так отчётливо, что сердце останавливается, а осознание бьёт под дых: он доверяет ему себя и понимает без слов. А сам он стал тем сиянием в жизни Ойкавы, что глаза слепнут от такого блеска.

  
  


_ Ойкава не помнит как влюбился _ .   
Но он уверен на сто процентов, что после знакомства в Сугаварой, Ойкава еще больше влюбился в волейбол. Ведь он любил волейбол так сильно, что хотел стать лучшим, невзирая на все те слова, что ему не обыграть талантливых людей вроде Ушиджимы или Кагеямы. Он всё время доказывал другим, самому себе. И все его уважали, боялись, вот он, тот самый капитан Сейдзё, садист-генерал, что ведет свою команду к победе. Но после встречи с Коуши он решил просто быть собой, просто быть Ойкавой Тоору.   
  
Ради Сугавары он старался. Оттачивал свои навыки связующего, чтобы стать лучше. И мечтал. Мечтал, что несмотря на проигрыш Карасуно в последний свой год, разбитые мечты о национальных, это все равно не последний год, когда он сможет смотреть на Сугавару, хотя грустно понимал, что больше не сможет видеть его на другой стороне корта, не сможет испытать того чувства, как в игре против Карасуно, когда Суга заменяет Кагеяму.    
  
Но он точно знал, что в будущем он обязательно станет лучшим в Японии, в целом мире.   
И Коуши будет рядом. Он будет приходить к нему на матчи и болеть за него, а после его блестящей победы - его наградой будет не медаль и не кубок, даже не признание публики, не восторг фанатов, а теплая улыбка Коуши, в которую он так давно влюблен.

Конец третьего года старшей школы выдался напряженным и полным волнения. Они оба закончили школу, впереди были вступительные экзамены в университет, беспокойство скапливалось, закручиваясь в тугой узел внизу живота.    
  
Они оба сидели и молились, ждали результатов в надежде поступить в один вуз, ведь так они планировали. И вот они, радостные и счастливые, снимают квартиру рядом с университетом и всё замечательно; Ойкава возвращается с тренировок, где его у порога горячо встречает его парень; они вместе покупают продукты на выходных, а по пятницам устраивают кино-вечер с попкорном.    
  
Сугавара готовит ему его любимый молочный хлеб, а Ойкава рассказывает ему всё новое и новое про звезды, когда они сидят вечером у окна дома.   
Их совместные были ночи жаркие и страстные, а утра нежные и теплые. И в глазах Сугавары, смотрящего на Ойкаву, столько любви. Руки Сугавары всегда холодные, но он знает, что Ойкава их согреет. Всегда.   
  
На третьем курсе Ойкаве прилетело приглашение вступить в сборную Аргентины. Его это ужасно подкосило, не думать об этом было сложно. Но Сугавара не был бы Сугаварой, если бы он не сказал Ойкаве ехать и не жалеть о своем выборе.   
  
— Ты же понимаешь, как это далеко? — он обнимает Коуши, стараясь не смотреть с его глаза и не увидеть там грусти. Ойкава всегда смотрел Суге в глаза, но сейчас он боялся: боялся, что он уедет и никогда не сможет видеть звезды в его глазах, не согреет его холодных рук, никогда больше не прикоснется пальцами к его милой родинке.   
  
— Понимаю — Коуши уткнулся своим лбом ко лбу, заставляя их пересечься глазами, отчего Ойкава вздрогнул. — Но ты же не Марс уезжаешь. Сейчас много вариантов как общаться на расстоянии.    
  
— Я редко буду в Японии, — Ойкава разочарованно выдохнул   
  
— Я буду приезжать к тебе на каникулах.   
  
— Я буду скучать, — уронил голову на хрупкое плечо, полушепотом сказал Ойкава, будто вот-вот заплачет. — Я не хочу тебя терять.   
  
— Тоору.... Мы справимся, это жизненный этап. Не воспринимай это как прощание.   
  
— Да почему даже сейчас ты стараешься быть позитивным! Я вот сейчас заплачу!   
  
— Поплачь, я тебя утешу, — Коуши потянулся к щеке Ойкавы и потерся о ней своей.   
  
— Лучше поцелуй.   
  
— И поцелую.   
  
  
_ Ойкава не помнит как влюбился _ .   
Но хорошо помнит, как они напоследок занимались сексом на всех возможных поверхностях их квартиры, говорили друг другу все возможные слова любви, покрывали друг друга поцелуями, не оставив ни одного живого места.   
  
И вот Ойкава стоял в центре перевёрнутой вверх дном квартиры и вызывал такси. Они вместе доехали до аэропорта, Суга сто раз напомнил нервному Ойкаве, что всё будет в порядке. Они простояли минут двадцать, не распуская объятия, Ойкава мурлыкал Суге что-то непонятно, но милое. И всё же, Суга решает первым разорвать связь, ведь время не резиновое, а Ойкаве надо было идти. А ему самому в одиночестве уехать в их квартирку, куда впервые за всё время вернется лишь он один.

По дороге домой Суга думал, может быть стоило взять прогул следующего дня в университете, чтобы выплакать то ,что он держал в себе, чтобы не сбить настрой. Возможно стоило даже поискать программы обмена в Буэнос-Айрес, но он не знал ни слова по-испански и, если честно, никуда не хотел ехать дальше Токио. И у него был последний семестр, какой смысл. И вечером, лежа в их постели, он написал “Я тебя люблю, напиши как приедешь” перед сном, заставил себя уснуть без родных объятий.   
  
_ Ойкава не помнит как влюбился _ _  
_ Он писал каждый день, присылал фотографии, рассказывал о рутине, звонил по видеосвязи и показывал всю красоту Буэнос-Айреса и места, в которые он поведет Сугавару, когда тот приедет, в красках расписывал всех их будущие свидания у моря. В душе у Суги складывалось приятное ощущение, что по некоторым улицам Буэнос-Айреса он бы смог ориентироваться лучше, чем тут, в Токио.   
  
Суга уже успел выучил всех его сокомандников, а также парочку фраз на испанском, пару раз махал в экран Антонио из Мадрида, в ответочку скормил Ойкаве полный список своих первоклашек (Суга уже проходил практику в школе), они все хотели познакомится с “другом” их любимого Сугавары-сенсея.    
  
Дайчи с Асахи как-то спросили, не думает ли Суга переехать куда-то ещё, потому что эту квартиру всё-таки выбирали под двоих, а одному, может быть, удобнее было где-то ещё — поменьше, например, или ближе к школе. Вопрос был логичный, но Суга любил их с Ойкавой уютную квартирку, ведь всю мебель и ремонты они покупали и делали вместе.    
  
Их кухня была мятно-белого цвета, это Ойкава настоял, хотя Суга говорил, что светлые цвета это не практично, но спорить не стал, да и получилось красиво; именно на ней по утрам Ойкава готовил завтрак, а только что проснувшийся Суга мог повиснуть с объятиями на его спине, сонно зевая. На этой кухне за ужином так повседневно и обыденно они делились своей едой друг с другом прямо с ложки; Ойкава снова говорит о чём-то неловком, а Сугавара смеется и пихает свою ложку с рисом ему в рот: "Дурачок".   
  
А их спальня наоборот - в темных тонах, чтобы солнце по утрам не слепило слишком ярко. Здесь, в этих стенах, происходили всё самые интимные и сокровенные моменты их жизни.    
  
Ойкава уехал, но всё равно остался — в том смысле, что квартира ничуть не стала более индивидуальной или менее общей. Сугавара до сих пор слышит сердцебиение по ночам, видит его взгляд во всех вещах, ощущает его запах, этого не отнять и не заменить.   
Они как бы продолжили жить вместе, но Ойкава делал это из Аргентины. 

Сугавара ответил Асахи категорическим нет.   
  


Прошло чуть больше месяца их разлуки, а Ойкаву начал сходить с ума от недостатка прикосновений и тела своего парня. Уже представлял, как будет брать Сугу по возвращению во всех возможных позах и не оставит на нем ни одного живого места. Как будет медленно доводить своего парня сперва пальцами, языком и губами. Как будет игнорировать его просьбы “быстрее”, шептать пошлости в красное от смущения ухо, заставляя нервно сжиматься как впервый раз.

Ойкава вспомнил их первый раз: тихие стоны Сугавары, его смущенное лицо. Слишком много чувств наполняли их. И огонь в чужих глазах начинал разгораться только сильнее, страсть ударяла в голову, заставляя действовать увереннее, чтобы быстрее достигнуть пика, чтобы наконец почувствовать ранее неизведанное наслаждение. Ведь все, о чем они могли раньше думать, — волейбол. А теперь их мысли заняты друг другом. Помнит, как удивился, когда узнал, что Сугавара ещё тот черт, который нагло скрывает свою игривость за ангельским личиком. 

Он думает о том, как пошло будет извиваться в его руках от возбуждения, как встанет на колени, стянет одним движением джинсы вместе с боксерами, пошло оближет губы и прижмется к чужому паху щекой, потираясь о него довольно и выглядят до безумия счастливым.

Сугавара всегда был таким... горячим: каждый раз заставлял терять голову от его действий, а потом резко обламывал уходя в другую комнату, чтобы у Ойкавы появилось желание взять его пожестче и побольше. 

Ойкава день за днём говорил Суге о своих фантазиях, в красках расписывая, что он сделает с ним, когда он вернётся.

Сугавара присылает ему фотографии их домашней секс-шоп коллекции из наручников и ярко-красной веревки, которая будет так сексуально смотреться на бледной коже, различных вибраторов с подписью:  
  
**«Как жаль, что это сейчас это нужный хлам :-(** _»_

Они каждый день обмениваются фотографиями, создавая приятное ощущение, что они ближе друг к другу чем есть, так и правда меньше чувствовалось их расстояние. Приподняв футболку, Ойкава во всей красоте демонстрировал свои подкачанные косые мышцы и торс, а также свою фирменную улыбку с высунутым языком. Пылающее солнце Аргентины подарило Ойкаве необычайно красивый загар, который ему очень к лицу, как и новая форма небесно-голубого цвета. Вот только Сугавара будто пропал и не отвечал целый час, что заставляет Ойкаву перживать и слать бесконечное количество обеспокоеных сообщений.  
  
Пока от Суги не прилетело ответное фото с подписью, с новой секс-игрушкой. Очень горячее фото.   
  
**«Я и забыл какой ты охуеть красивый. Я хочу чтобы ты скорее сделал со мной всё то о чём писал»**

А потом еще парочку:  _ « _ **_Я возбудился, как только увидел тебя с этим загаром_ ** _ ». _

  
  


**«Я с удовольствием трахну себя своей новой игрушкой, думая о тебе».**

_ «Пришлешь видео?» _ — Ойкаве не стыдно.

**«Конечно»** , — Сугаваре, кажется, тоже.

**«Только если ты снимешь, как дрочишь на меня, папочка»** , — У Ойкавы окончательно сносит крышу, он уже чуть ли не готов сбежать первым рейсом в Японию и закрывать этот грязный рот Сугавары своим не менее грязным.

И когда заканчивается сезон, Ойкава сразу вылетает в Японию. Он знает, его ждут в их квартире. Всегда будет ждать его любимый и ласковый ворон, в которого он, видимо, влюбился еще в прошлых жизнях. И Ойкава сдержал своё слово.   
  
Ойкава обожает, когда Сугавара стонет, а Сугавара вот-вот почти срывается на крик. Ох, бедные их соседи, впрочем, черт с ними. Поэтому Сугавара кидается целовать его лицо, шею, вылизывает ключицы. Стягивает с Ойкавы ту самую футболку с креветкой, одолженную 5 лет назад на ночевке, и снова бросается горячо целовать и вылизывать его грудь, бока, живот. Теперь Ойкава, поддразнивая, проскальзывает языком за чужие зубы, легко касается языка и тут же отстраняется, но Сугавара не собирается его отпускать, они ждали этого слишком долго и соскучились по друг другу.

_ Ойкава не помнит, когда именно влюбился. _

Но сейчас он сильнее всего на свете любит одного человека, который дарит людям самую красивую улыбку, который смеётся заразительно, шутит на удивление всем по-черному и который ждёт его каждый вечер дома, в их общей квартире. Коуши вернется с работы, обнимает при встрече и спрашивает, как прошел день, пока Ойкава готовит ужин. Внимательно слушает, рассказывает веселые истории из жизни и дарит тепло и поддержку. А ночью любит его до потери пульса. 

Ойкава может с уверенностью сказать, что Сугавара стал его домом.

И пока он в Японии он решается на отважный шаг, чтобы привязать к себе Сугавару намертво, навсегда. Кольцо уже месяц прожигает карман куртки, но не знает как сделать это красиво.

Слова рядом с ним забываются, мысли путаются, а в животе порхают бабочки. Суга привычно врезается в него с разбега после работы и начинает что-то увлеченно рассказывать, это так умиляет. Ойкава решает дождаться вечера.

Пятница, пицца, кино. Этой их традиции уже много лет, проводить так последний рабочий вечер недели, и это не может не греть душу, хочется продолжить этот ритуал на всю жизнь. Собственно, это и хочется сейчас сделать Ойкава.   
  
Они сидят, смотрят фильм, и, пока Суга прижимается к его боку, увлеченно комментируя фильм, Ойкава решает всё таки заговорить.   
  
— Эй, Коу-чан, мне тут Тецу-чан скинул шутку из интернета, по которому можно составить свое гейское имя-фамилию.   
  
—Куро-кун как всегда в своем репертуаре. И как же будет моё? — Сугавара поднимает на него вопросительно бровь.   
  
—Это твоё имя.    
  
—Ахаха, боже, Тоору, я уже.. — Но договорить ему не суждено.   
  
—И моя фамилия.   
  
Коуши молчит и отстраняется, как-то странно смотря на Ойкаву с кольцом в руке, а потом и вовсе отворачивается от него, и Ойкава с перепугу уже думает, что сделал что-то не так.

Но спустя секунд 20 Сугавара разворачивается к нему лицом, виснет на его шее, втыкаясь носом в шею. Ойкава успевает заметить мокрые дорожки слез на порозовевших щеках и облегченно выдыхает.   
  


А Коуши продолжает кричать в перерывах между всхлипами счастливое «да».  
  
_Они не помнят когда влюбились_. Но разве это важно, когда они есть сейчас друг у друга. И Сугавара знает отныне и навсегда: его руки навсегда остануться теплыми.  
  
И что в следующей жизни они найдут друга так же, как и в этой. Иначе быть просто не может.


End file.
